EVIL TWIN
by zoidschick
Summary: Strange things are happening on Zi. Two new Zoidians are wreaking havoc in two very different ways for very different people. A new threat has emerged and it is up to the usual heroes to save the day again (set just after end of GF).
1. 1st 4 chapters

Zoids Fan fic  
  
Characters: Raven, Shadow, Reice, Specula, Van, Zeke, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, Karl – brief, (My creations), Jeni – Ancient Zoidian, Adamante – Jeni's Organoid, Marina – Ancient Zoidian (evil) and Chimera – Marina's Organoid.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A tall figure stood on the rock formation staring out into the blackness. He was nearly alone, the only companion stood beside him. Shadow turned in a questioning way, as if to ask: why are we here? The answer came: "To get away from it all, and to figure out how we are going to make flyheight and his fan club loose their nerve so he loses to me in a zoid battle." Raven looked at his organoid partner "however before we do that I think a rest is in order." Shadow nodded in agreement and they both climbed down the rocky path around the feature and entered a cave in the side. Hundreds of years of the wind blasting at this part of the rock had formed this alcove which was surprisingly sheltered. It was here they spent the night. When dawn came Raven awoke to a desolate scene, the desert in which they were travelling was bare and lifeless, except around the water points set up to aid travellers. He cooked his own breakfast and ate it silently. A minor tremor shook the ground waking Shadow. But today the organoid seemed different, more alert and more on edge. A girl screams below them and then comes into view, neither Raven nor Shadow can see her that well, and their vision is impaired even more as a shot nearly hits the girl sending up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears the girl is unconscious on the ground. Raven decides to see what is happening from the ground and starts to climb down. And then it comes into his line of sight.  
  
Raven was staring at a gun. The gun was positioned on top of a command wolf that looked oddly familiar. Also, it was pointing at him. As the gun fired he felt himself being lifted off the ground, when the lifting stopped he was by the geno breaker. He notices Shadow standing near by, looking at the command wolf. Raven jumped into the cockpit of the geno breaker and turned to fight. It was gone. Had it been there? Yes the damage was there as was the girl. Shadow flew into the air and then back down, shaking his head to indicate that the wolf was nowhere to be seen. Raven got out of the cockpit, expecting a shot to come from no where, but none came. He looked at the girl and wondered why she had been running from the zoid in the first place. He called for Shadow and the organoid, as always, came. Raven managed to lift the girl onto Shadow's back before the organoid flew back into the cave. Raven checked that the geno breaker was still hidden and then climbed back into the cave. Somehow Shadow had put the girl on a ledge now was clearly unsure what to do. The girl was pale, her skin was nearly white, yet she did not look ill. Her hair was brown and wavy, falling to her chest. She was wearing black combat trousers, a dark grey halter top, a black jacket and high heeled boots. Across her forehead she wore a black headband. She was slim but not unnaturally so. Raven guessed that she was 18, but couldn't be sure. Somehow she looked out of place, as if she was older than she seemed. Something was missing.  
  
As the sun began to set and dusk started to claim the desert, she began to stir. When she finally did wake up, Raven saw what had been missing; her eyes. They were the same colour as his, but not human.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The girl looked around, obviously confused, trying to make sense of her surroundings. "What happened, where am I?" She murmured. "You sure you wanna know the answer to that just yet?" Raven asked back. "What do you mean? I don't understand" "Alright" Raven gave in and told her "This is the short version so I may seem vague. I've been here for a couple of days. This morning I heard someone scream and then I saw you. Then someone shot at you and knocked you out. I started climbing to the ground to get a better look when they shot at me too. Luckily I had some help from Shadow, who seems to be a bit shy at the moment" he said looking around "Well I was able to reach my zoid but when I got into the cockpit and turned round this other person was gone. Shadow and I managed to get you in here and nothing else has happened since. The only notable event was you waking up. So, why was that person after you?" The girl answered quietly "I don't know, I'm not sure how much of what I can tell you, you will understand." I've dealt with people from your race before, I may understand more than you thought" Raven interrupted. "Well here goes. My name is Jeni; I've been awake for about a month. I woke up near a city and there were celebrations going on, but I'm not sure what they were about. I left the city and just wandered for a week. Then I came across the ruins of a city but I could not go in because . . . because I just felt something bad had just been destroyed but the evil still lingered. I soon heard things and I know people like you call people like me Ancient Zoidians. We all have special gifts. I can sense time, not just the present though. I can sense the past and predict the future, but not too well. All I can do is say whether the future is good bad or in between. After another two week I found another one liked me. Her name is Marina, she has an organoid called Chimera, but she vanished yesterday; then all this happened." "Oh, and I thought the last month was rough on me, it was mainly just finding a place to get away from it all" "Get away from whet?" Asked Jeni.  
  
The planet had changed a lot since Marina had gone into the pod, and she didn't like the changes. "If only that boy hadn't shown up, the brat would be dead by now, you do realize that Chimera?" The golden organoid growled in agreement Marina continued "He said his plan would be complete when I woke up, but someone had to ruin them, I wonder, did that boy have anything to do with it. Did he kill my brother or help out in any way? The Zoid looked to be powerful, too powerful for me." The red haired Zoidian looked up at the command wolf that Chimera had resurrected, the core had been nearly destroyed but still it was nothing to Chimera. Her organoid had similar abilities to her brother's organoid but, Chimera was far more powerful than Ambient had been. Marina was sitting in a valley, yet she was completely unaware that she was being watched. Van, Fiona and Thomas were watching her with interest. "She looks like a Zoidian to me." said Thomas "Yeah" said Van "She also looks like one who tried to kill everyone as I recall, the only difference between them that I can see is gender." "I wonder if they're related." Asked Fiona. "Well that would certainly be interesting" Van replied. "Interesting?" questioned Thomas "where did that come from?"  
  
Back in the desert Raven had just finished telling Jeni his life story, even if it was a bit biased. "Hard life" Jeni commented "but, how biased was that?" "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice." Raven answered "You've not answered my question." "Alright, I was biased but not as biased as it could have been, and no events were made up" moaned Raven Suddenly Shadow popped up from behind a rock and started growling at something below them. Jeni yelped, but raven explained: "That's Shadow" he said pointing to the organoid. "Right, so what's wrong?" Raven peered over the edge almost expecting the wolf to be back, instead something green shot up and threw him to the back of the cave, Shadow soon followed suit. "Stop that Adamante!" yelled Jeni over the din "Listen to me; they're not trying to hurt me!" "So I take it you two know each other" murmured Raven, still dazed from the impact of his body against solid rock. "Adamante is my organoid, albeit extremely protective of me" Jeni said "I'm sorry, she does have a tendency to over react to other people. I didn't mention her at first because her pod was already empty when I woke up and she wasn't there." "Oh, any idea why?" "No, but someone does." replied Jeni looking at Adamante.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been three hours since Marina had been sighted by Fiona, and now Marina decided to move, "Come on Chimera, let's see if my brother left anything for us, if not I think a change of character is in order." She walked to the wolf and climbed in, the golden organoid fused with the zoid and it ran off. "Ow" said Van getting up "we could have picked a more comfortable spot. I mean, getting trashed in a zoid battle is less painful than this." "I hope you're joking?" asked Thomas "I can't think of much that is more painful than getting trashed in a fight." "Consider what I was sitting on then!" moaned Van, pointing to a patch of very sharp and jagged rocks "Come on you two, we have to get back and report on what we saw," called Fiona "Ever since those strange things that Cornel Schubaltz told us about started happening, we've all had orders to report anything strange, and I thing that girl comes under that category." "Yes ma'am" Van and Thomas chorused, then both of them looking rather sheepish. By the time they reached the Gustav Fiona was in the driving seat with Zeke next to her, Van had told Zeke to stay and guard the Gustav and he was surprised that the organoid had listened, Van and Thomas both silently sat behind in the back seats. "So who's going to deliver this report then?" asked Van "Well since you two are currently hopeless at that, I'll do it." answered Fiona Both Van and Thomas went quiet and it seemed that they were redder than normal. The journey back was uneventful, no fights, no freak weather and no flying papayas. By the time they got back to the base, it was dark. Fiona went to write up and deliver the report while Van and Thomas worked on their zoids. After five minutes Van realised that there was nothing for him to do and he went back to his quarters after asking Thomas if he needed help and being told no. As Van returned to his quarters someone ran into him. "Argh, what the . . . Dr D!?" yelled Van "Hello Van" said the old scientist "How are you?" he asked, it seemed to Van that somehow Dr D was unhurt. "Um . . . I'm fine I guess, why were you running?" "I was looking for Lieutenant Schubaltz; do you know where he is?" "He was working on Beek in the hanger when I last saw him." replied Van "Thank you Van, now I've got to dash" "Bye" said van as Dr D ran off towards the hanger, Van laugned quietly to himself, Dr D may be really smart but he still got madder everyday. When Van reached the quarters he shared with Zeke he noticed an envelope pushed under the door. He bent down to pick it up and he felt he was being watched. He picked it up. Then he looked round. The hall was deserted. He returned his attention to the envelope. As he opened it a piece of red paper dropped out. He picked it up and read the writing: "REVENGE"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been three days since Raven had saved Jeni, and for some unknown reason he got on well with her. They stayed in the same place and Jeni told him more about Zoidian life. Shadow and Adamante got on really well and often curled up together when they napped. "I'm getting slightly concerned about Shadow," Raven said one night "He's not himself, I'm not sure why." "I do" replied Jeni "I know how an organoids mind works, they're in love" she finished sounding slightly worried. "What!?" choked Raven "In love; err . . . does this mean that there may be lots of little organoids running round?" "I'm pretty sure the answer is no, I don't think they can do that, I hope" Answered Jeni looking slightly worried "I'll ask Adamante in the morning."  
  
It was midday and Marina did not seem to worry about the heat, in a few minutes it would not matter anyway. She walked into a cave hidden by the trees, but she knew it was there, her brother had used it as a place to plot and scheme, well at least no one else knew it was here, that was how it should have been, she thought, then she noticed the footprints on the floor, one set made by an organoid, the other, she was unsure, but it was a person. A gust of wind blew through the cave, the red dress she was wearing whipped up but she didn't seem to care, she looked around but saw no one. Chimera was sniffing the foot prints, she growled to Marina and Marina replied: "Well that is suprising; I suppose we can live with that." They both walked into the cave and then came to a door, it was open. "So much for security, you first she said to the organoid, I don't know if there's any traps left, and you have a much better chance of surviving than I do." The organoid looked worried but went in anyway. After a few seconds and no noise Marina followed. She looked around and noticed someone was in the room, "So, what went wrong this time? I won't laugh; you don't need to worry about that." The figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at her, "You do know that red really is your colour." 


	2. Firelight

Over the next few days Raven and Jeni stayed in the cave. Raven, who was usually a loner, enjoyed the company, but something was not right. Often they would talk at nights, about Jeni's past and his past. It was only when he mentioned Reice did things come to light. "I wondered if she'd made it." said Jeni, she saw Ravens face and explained, "She's my best friend. We got separated after, umm, well you know," Raven nodded in response. "We got on well, just, I was rather scared of those bugs, then again, most people were. I think here she'd be rather misunderstood." Jeni continued, telling him about some of the things she and Reice had done, omitting any embarrassing incidents for either of them.  
  
A Fire glowed inside a cave, and Irvine focused in on it, there were three, no four figures around it. Two were curled up together, they were organoids! Irvine recognised one and sighed; he looked at the two people and saw who he was looking for. It was the girl that threw him, "Why is a girl hanging out with Raven?" thought Irvine "Doesn't make sense." He slipped away and went to the Lightning Saix, he would take the long route round, he would really like to have a crack at Raven, but he knew what the result would be. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sorry this one is so short, I'm trying to avoid writers block. Please review, I would like to know if I am any good. 


	3. Just a bit of fun

Dawn broke above the hills surrounding the base where the Guardian Force was stationed. As the sun began to show above the horizon the guard shifts were changing, Major Schubaltz had noticed a big flaw with the system and had corrected it. It would cause problems. Marina looked at her brother and said, "Now what? I don't see how we can get in, not now." "We'll focus our attention on Raven for now. If something happened to him, they may not feel sorry for him, but they'll be worried about who did it." Did what?" asked Marina "Killed him." came her brothers cool reply. Marina smiled then looked worried, "What about the other two, they'll cause problems." she asked. "We'll just have to see what happens." They left their perch and returned to the cave, unnoticed by anyone.  
  
Raven was working on the Geno Breaker; Jeni was watching and helping when she could. She knew almost nothing about the zoid, but her ability to see the future was a big advantage, since, it seemed Raven may have found himself becoming part of the circuitry if she had not stopped him touching several live wires. Shadow and Adamante found it all very strange, since they were not used to the company of more than one person. Adamante looked around, she could sense another organoid close by, but was unsure what to do. Shadow sensed it too.  
  
Jeni came over and asked about it, then concentrated, she could see her meeting an old friend, and about time too. She suspected Raven had a bit of a crush on Reice, but said nothing. Did Reice suspect as well? There was one way to find out.  
  
Adamante flew over to where she could sense the organoid and came back, Jeni had been right. Reice was following on Specula, when they landed raven looked up, he had been sure there was someone camped in the area, but he'd been unsure what to do about it.  
  
Reice looked at Jeni and blinked, then she smiled. "Been a while" she said to Jeni. "Too long" came the reply. Raven came over and said, "Where've you been Reice, not heard anything for a month." "Let's just say I've been having a little fun." said Reice, trying not to blush. Jeni looked at her then said "Last time I remember you having a little fun, I did not come out of it too well, so don't involve me please." "What have you done?" asked Raven, interested to know what he could gain from it. "Well, the Guardian Force are having some zoid problems, like a rarehurtz, but it affects totally random zoids. They can't explain it." laughed Reice. "I take it you are the explanation." smirked Raven Reice nodded and calmed down, "There were some people who would have realised, so I avoided them." she said. "So, why are you here?" asked Raven, "If you were having so much fun, why did you stop?" "People got suspicious." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Please tell me if I've got names spelt wrong, then I can correct in future chapters. Also please review. 


	4. Blood Ties

Blood Ties  
  
Marina looked around the cave with contempt, "So this is what you call home, those humans have better taste!" The look she got was one that would have made any battle hardened soldier cower in fear, but Marina was unfazed. "Look Hiltz, if we wanna take over the world, we've gotta do it ourselves, you just can't get the minions anymore, they're no brawn and no brains. Anyway, as you pointed out before, minions cannot be trusted." Hiltz sighed, he briefly wondered why he hadn't killed her, then he decided that maybe mentioning this was not such a good idea, he hated to admit it but his sister was right, minions could not be trusted, Prozen had found that out the hard way. "So what do you propose we do? We've got no way of getting to Van and we can't find Raven, we've also not got a zoid, bar that Command Wolf, that won't help much at all. So if you have any great ideas I'd love to hear them." he said, exasperated. "Oh I have lots of ideas, and here's one: all I need is a piece of your old scorpion zoid, and we're set to destroy the world." replied Marina smugly. Ambient gave Hiltz a look which clearly said "You should have known better than to do that." Hiltz rolled his eyes and Marina explained her plan, it was good, but getting started was the problem, but then it would be plain sailing once the pieces were in place. As much as Marina annoyed him, he had to admit, she was pure evil and good at it. So the plan was put in place, all that was needed was time, and they had plenty. Unlike everyone else.  
  
Jeni looked at Raven and Reice, it was late, and the dying firelight illuminated their faces. From the past couple of days she had realised that they both had huge crushes on each other but refused to admit it. Therefore, causing heartache and uncertainty for each other as they wondered what to do about it. It made Jeni want to bang their heads together then lock them in a room until they admitted it. When dawn broke Jeni was asleep. Raven woke first and relit the fire to warm up, though the days were mainly warm; the mornings were always cold in this part of Zi. He looked at the two girls for a few seconds. He went and sat in the cave entrance thinking. He did not think about too much, since on thing kept on coming up in his head; Van Freiheight, Raven wanted to beat Van more than ever, but how to challenge him, he knew if he was seen he may not survive, it was the same with Reice, and he did not want Jeni to get involved, not yet. "You alright?" said Jeni, she had woken up and was now standing behind him. "Does it matter what answer I give you?" he asked back. "Depends on the answer." said Jeni. "Wanna talk about it?" Now Reice was waking up and she came over as well. Somehow they managed to create a plan, it may work, but they could only hope. 


	5. The Challenge

The Challenge  
  
A lonely figure walked up to the base. She was stopped by the guards and searched, afterwards many would remark on how her eyes were different, but it would not be until Dr D saw a picture of her that it would be explained. Jeni went up to the gates and was stopped at once. "Who are you?" asked one of the guards. "That is none of your business," replied Jeni coolly, "I've got a letter for Van Flyheight, I'm sure he'll find it interesting." "If you give it here it'll reach him." said the second guard. "Sorry, but I've got to give it to him in person." Jeni replied, "Since I don't know who you are, I can't really trust you, understand?" "Yeah, but how will you know it's him you're giving the letter to?" said the first guard. "A friend showed me what he looked like." She answered, she was tired of these guards, they were meddling in things they did not understand. "What's going on here?" came a voice, a young man was walking over, he was the same age as Van, Jeni was sure but he was not Van. Instead, he had dark blonde hair, bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She'd been told enough to know he was Thomas Schubaltz, His brother was one of the higher ranked officers on the base, but he also was close to Van. "This girl is trying to give Lieutenant Flyheight a letter, but only in person, we're not sure how to handle her." said the first guard. Jeni guessed that he was a higher rank that the other one, since he did most of the talking. "Have you tried contacting him?" asked Thomas. The two guards looked embarrassed and then the first one answered, "No sir, she's only just come up, no time." He looked at the other guard who went into the guard house to contact Van. He emerged a few minutes later and said, "He should be along in about five minutes." He looked at Jeni almost expecting a reply. She gave none. Meanwhile, Thomas had been able to get a good look at her, she was obviously unarmed, her long brown hair was loose and wavy, her eyes were like amethysts, and her skin was almost white. He suspected she was acting a little for the guards, and though he knew nothing about her he couldn't help but warm to her a bit, but he kept that to himself. Five minutes later Van arrived. Jeni gave him the letter and walked away. "Was that it?" he asked Thomas "Apparently she would only give it to you." came the reply Van opened the letter read it then fainted. Unknown to anyone Reice was watching above them, she saw Van faint and left. Thomas picked up the letter and read it: Longitude: 56° Latitude: 23° If you want to see who is the best go there in a week's time and we'll settle this once and for all. Raven Thomas looked at Van and thought "I don't blame you".  
  
When Reice got back to the camp Jeni had not gotten back yet since she was on foot. "Well?" asked Raven agitated. "He fainted" said Reice, "Didn't know what to do so he fainted." Raven took the news well and said, "I'll remember that for the fight." "Do you think he'll show?" asked Reice. "He should, it's a matter of pride, he'll want to prove to Blondie that he is the best, but he'll fail and I'm why." answered Raven, smirking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Well, I hope you are enjoying my fic so far, I really would like to know if it is any good, or if it needs improving, so please review, it'll help me a lot. Also if I do not start getting reviews I may assume that y fic is no good and stop updating. 


	6. The Fight part 1

Authors note.

A week has passed since Ravens challenge, and nothing worth mentioning has happened, (well some things were worth a mention but it would spoil the plot if they were), in brief Van and raven have been preparing for the fight, assisted by their relevant companions, and Hiltz and Marina have been plotting some more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van looked at the scene around him, he was in a part of Zi he had not really been to before. Raven had chosen this place for a reason, but Van could not quite see why. It was a large plateau, topped with rock formations. He had come here a day early, in case Raven tried to take him by surprise. Even though Raven had been key in defeating the Deathsaurer, but Van still did not trust him.

"Why are we here a day early?" asked Moonbay.

"In case anything happened on the way." lied Van, though he was sure everyone else distrusted Raven, he was concerned that Raven would be around. He'd seen Raven in a bad temper before, and though he hated to admit it, Raven in a bad temper was not what Van wanted to be up against tomorrow.

He looked around again and saw three figures, Raven was there. He recognised Raven and Reice, he also saw the girl who had delivered him the letter, she had to be a Zoidian, also there were three organoids, Shadow, Specula and a green one, probably was with the other girl.

That night no one on the plateau slept, the tension was building up. At dawn everyone was up and waiting for the fight. Jeni and Fiona acted as messengers so the ruled could be agreed on. The basis of the fight was one on one; no other zoids were allowed to be used except for getting out of the way. The first zoid to be immobilised or fall off the plateau lost and the winner would be the best pilot until the next fight.

Jeni, Reice, Fiona, Thomas and Moonbay all found places to sit and watch the fight. Moonbay and Thomas were in the Gustav, Reice was sitting at the base of the most central rock formation, and Jeni was sitting on top of the same formation. However little did they know that two other people were watching from about a mile away from the plateau, watching and waiting.

----------------------------

Authors note: Since it is my B'day I'm being nice and updating, however I would like to get some reviews, as they are partly why I am writing the story, (I also do it for fun). Also for the sequel I am looking for the name for the bad guy. If anyone has any ideas can the please E-mail me, if I choose a your name I will credit you at the start of the story (bad guy is male).


	7. The Fight part 2

At exactly noon, the fight began.

The fight went on for over two hours, neither pilot getting a distinct advantage. Many of the rock formations were destroyed, but the centre one remained intact. At one point it did seem Van was going to push Raven off the plateau, but Raven managed to dodge the attack.

Van was very lucky, he managed to stay on the plateau when he landed. Reice moved to get a better view of the fight with Specula, but Jeni remained where she was, not wanting to get in too much danger. The fight continued with both Raven and Van pulling all the stops to try and win. Eventually both organoids were called into the fray, but it made little difference.

Moonbay, Fiona and Thomas were often moving out of harms way. But, in the end Van tried a move he had used in an attempt to push Raven of the plateau, he thought that if he went faster Raven would not dodge and fall.

He did not consider what would happen if Raven did get out of the way.

He looked out of the cockpit of the Blade Liger and saw the Geno Breaker move sideways. He went passed Raven and his zoid and over the edge. When he saw the ground fall away sharply, he knew he had misjudged the attack. That one move cost him the fight.

Jeni saw the Blade Liger sail over the edge then disappear from sight, it would be the last she would see that day. An arm wrapped around her body, while a hand clamped over her mouth, stopping her from screaming. In the hand was a cloth, it smelt funny, then everything went black as she went limp in her captors arms. The person carried her away, no one noticed she was gone.

After Van landed, quite well considering how high the plateau was, Raven taunted him mercilessly: "So what happened after you got my letter?" sneered Raven.

"Why would you want to know?" replied Van.

"Thing is, I already do." said Raven with the air of one holding a big sack which contained something the owner of the sack wanted.

"So what happened?" asked Van, he hid his worry that Raven knew he had fainted with shock.

"I have been reliably informed," said Raven, looking at Reice, "that you fainted!" he laughed. "I knew you could be pathetic at times but you fainted, I never expected you to go that low."

Van did not respond, he had lost the battle, and he was loosing the slanging match as well.

"So what?" came Fiona's voice, "at least Van can keep track of Zeke, unlike you can, you don't even know where Shadow is half the time." She had struck a nerve and realised at once. Losing Shadow before had hit Raven hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it. I know some people out there would want Van to have won, but I needed Raven to win for events later on in the story. I have checked my stats and have found out I am on the favourites list of other members, this means people like my story, so I will carry on adding to it. Could those members please tell me who they are, so I can read their stories etc. Also please review.


	8. The Fight part 3

After Van left the plateau, Raven looked around to try and find Reice and Jeni. He'd been having a rough time for the past few months but winning the fight made them seem insignificant. Reice was sitting on one of the few remaining rock formations with Specula when he found them.

"You happy now?" asked Reice, she was glad Raven had won but felt the insults could have been avoided.

"If I got the chance to do that again, I would." came the reply.

Reice looked at Raven, he looked like himself, the boy she first met, she looked for Jeni but could not see her. Then she remembered Jeni was at the centre of the plateau, on another formation.

Shadow landed by the Geno Breaker, looking quite smug (for an organoid).

They went back to the centre of the plateau only to find Jeni was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short, but I need lots of inspiration. I can write the start and end of a story, but I have trouble in the middle. Also please review, I know I'm on someone's list of fave authors, and I would like to know why, so I can continue doing what people like. Also I am writing a sequel to this, but I need some inspiration for the evil person, so please help me.


	9. Captive

Marina looked at the unconscious figure with contempt. "You know, I thought we were going to kill her."

"It's the blond one who is going to die, amongst others, but not her, not yet anyway." replied Hiltz.

"Why not?"

"Because, we may be able to get her on our side, if not she dies."

"Point taken." said Marina, in her opinion, Jeni should be dead, but Hiltz said there was safety in numbers, it seemed, he had learned from his previous mistakes.

Chimera walked into the chamber and growled.

"Good, you're finished. Now let's have some fun." Marina laughed. "Looking forward to anything in particular?" she asked her brother.

"Too many things to mention. Now lets do this."

They left the chamber and shut the door, the lock clicked and there was silence, but not for long.

Jeni was in fact awake, she had been awake for a while, her eyes were just closed. Because of this, she had heard Hiltz's and Marina's plan. She sat up and looked around; she was on a ledge in a cave. Her hands and feet were bound tightly, but apart from that she could move freely. She heard noises above her, and looked up. 'There must be another level of some kind above here' she thought, after a few seconds the noise died down and she looked at the cave in more detail. In the centre was a large table covered in bits of paper and tools, there were two doors leading elsewhere, but they were both shut. Amongst the tools on the table was a knife, she slid from the ledge and jumped across to the table. Careful not to cut her self, Jeni managed to cut the ropes binding her hands, however she fell backwards after that and had to pull herself back up to reach the knife again. After cutting the ropes around her feet she got up and looked at the rest of the things on the table, one of the larger pieces of paper caught her eye, she studied it carefully and her eyes widened with fear, she had to find someone and tell them, she picked up the paper and folded it up so it would be easier to carry. Then she realised that she had no idea which door lead to the way out, or where she was.

CRASH!!! A cloud of dust filled the room as one of the doors fell down, Jeni covered her face, expecting the worst.


	10. The Winds of Change

Raven and Reice searched the plateau for the rest of the day with no luck. They both knew that Jeni could not have gone very far but it seemed she had just vanished. By nightfall they were both exhausted and decided to go back to the camp on the plateau. A comet flew overhead and Reice was obviously worried, only she didn't have time to worry, a white beam of light headed towards the camp, Specula pulled Reice away, and Shadow grabbed Raven, the camp was obliterated in an instant, the Geno Breaker had been outside the blast radius, but only the former occupants of the camp knew this, Raven saw the cause of the explosion and shook his head in disbelief, some people it seemed, just refused to admit defeat. Shadow landed on the Geno Breaker and Raven got into the cockpit, when he saw two opponents he decided to surprise them, he registered which one was the weakest and waited for it to come into range, then he fired.

Marina didn't even get time to scream, the charged particle beam from the Geno Breaker vaporized her and her zoid, She had taken her shield down assuming that Raven had been killed, it was a fatal mistake.

Hiltz could not believe what had just happened, how had Raven been able to do that?


	11. The final showdown

Jeni looked up after the dust had cleared and smiled: "Adamante," she whispered, "Good to see you, but the world's in trouble, we need to find someone and tell them."

The Organoid looked around the cave and nodded, the Adamante opened up and they merged and left. Whilst flying around they noticed the remains of a blue zoid, they merged with it but it changed more than they had expected, Riece's old Geno Saurer had been move from Guygalos where it could remain at rest, now it had changed, it was now more like a liger zoid, but it still had the charged particle cannon, how it had changed was a mystery to both Jeni and Adamante, but they were not complaining.

The zoid moved away from the valley, searching for someone, only when it found what it was looking for, Hiltz was gone and all that remained was the charred remains of the Geno Breaker. Jeni didn't know whether Raven and Reice had survived or not.

But she had to go on.

When she found the others she was looking for, Hiltz was toying with them. She was too late.

Van stared at the Death Stinger and shook his head, he ad tried so hard but he had failed, the other zoids were immobilised and he was about to be killed by Hiltz, how did it come to this.

"Well I suppose I'm, about to get my revenge, Raven didn't even put up a fight, now he's dust just like you'll be." laughed Hiltz.

The one consolation was that Raven had not helped Hiltz, but tried to stop him as well, he looked up and blinked, was this really happening.

After taunting Van for what should be the last time Hiltz found himself with a dilemma, another zoid had just attacked him, he knew Van wasn't going anywhere so he turned to face the zoid, only it was gone.

In reality it was still there, only, it was above him, not on the ground. As it landed, Thomas woke up and could not believe what he was seeing, Hiltz had used them for target practice and this strange zoid was beating him, he hoped.

When the zoid leapt off the Death Stinger, Hiltz realised that the force of the other zoid had embedded his legs in the ground, he was stuck, and in real trouble. The zoid was revealing its main weapon, a charged particle beam shot from the mouth, obliterating the Death Stinger, and Hiltz. Then there was silence, the zoid collapsed and began to glow when the glowing had stopped all that was left was a girl and a green organoid.

Authors note:

Look I'm not that good at fight scenes, so if it was bad don't be too harsh. I also have to say that I've only got around 4 or 5 chapters to go here then the story's finished. However I am writing the sequel and I need a name for the bad guy (male). Could you please send me some ideas and if I use yours I will credit you etc also I may use others in other fanfics.


	12. Picking Up The Pieces

When Thomas was able to get out of his zoid, he looked around, the others were pulling each other out of their respective zoids, Moonbay was safe and Van had just pulled Fiona out so he went to get a better look at the girl, as he got closer he recognised her, it was the same girl who had delivered Raven's challenge to Van, and she had an organoid. He was very confused, she was still, but when he checked her pulse, she had one, it didn't make sense. Van came over and looked at the girl, "I thought she was hanging with Raven." he said, again confused.

"So did I, but didn't Hiltz say raven was dead?" responded Thomas.

"He did, but I'm not so sure, I doubt Shadow would have let Raven die, I mean he stuck with him for 4 years, when Raven was a little more out of touch with the world than usual." Van said.

"True." came the reply.

Moonbay came over and said: "All communications are down and where did she come from?"

"Not sure." came the response.

"We should help her, and see if she knows what happened, and we should find a way of contacting someone for help." said Van. Thomas and Moonbay agreed. Thomas picked up the girl and carried her back to the wreckage, while Moonbay and Van struggled with the organoid. Zeke was very interested in the both of them but he had to stop sniffing around when Fiona had an idea: "Why doesn't Zeke go back to the base and get someone to go here, I'm sure someone will understand him."

"I dunno," said Moonbay, "While it's a good idea, I think Dr D is the only one who would understand Zeke, and he's not there anymore, is he."

"Well why doesn't someone merge with him, that way someone will understand." countered Fiona.

"Good idea," said Moonbay, "But who should go?"

"I'll go" said Fiona, "you three know more about fixing zoids than I do, so you can try and fix them while I go and get help."

With that she climbed on top of Zeke and they flew off.

3 hours later it was obvious she had been successful as a rescue party arrived.

Ok, First Thank you: liger zero striker for the nice review, here is the next chapter, I may rewrite it cause I think it could use improving a bit but I need time to work and I regret to say that there are only 4 chapters left before the end, but I am well away on the sequel. Which will be out soon after I finish EVIL TWIN.


	13. Old Memories

When they got back to the base the girl and the organoid still hadn't woken up, Dr D had come back to try and help if he could. Everyone was made to stay a night in the hospital, and Thomas suspected his brother had something to do with it.

Irvine agreed to stay with them as a guard, since they did not know anything about the girl. The Organoid was put into a tank in the same room as the girl, Fiona and Moonbay. Thomas, Irvine and Van were in a separate room, (Hospital is X shaped, 1 central room with 4 rooms coming off, girl's room, boy's room, bathroom and surgery).

It was around midnight when, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine and Thomas heard a familiar sound, Van was snoring and he woke them all up. Thomas and Irvine left the room, in the hope of some peace and quiet, only to find Fiona and Moonbay were talking to the girl who had just woken up too.

"Ok, I didn't expect to see this." said Irvine "So she's not dangerous, that's ok."

The girl was obviously confused and Moonbay explained telling her what happened in the fight. With that the girl understood and said, "I've never done anything like that before, I still don't understand how I could have."

"Well we don't either," said Moonbay, "and, I know it sounds silly, but we don't know your name."

"Jeni," said the girl, "and I don't know yours."

"I'm Moonbay, this is Fiona, Thomas and Irvine." she said pointing to each person in turn, "And the person making all the noise in the next room is Van."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, we know who were hanging out with and I'd like to know why" said Irvine

"Jeni told them what happened to her in the past three months, adding on the end: "He did tell me about you, but I know he was very biased, and I only delivered that letter because I was the only person who may not get shot."

"Did you tell Raven what happened afterwards?"

"No, I delivered the letter and left, if anyone else saw it would have been Reice."

"It fits." went Fiona.

Van was still snoring only it seemed to be louder,

"At this rate there will be a murder tonight." muttered Irvine.

"I've got a better idea, Irvine remember what happened when we first went to the Isolina Mountains?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember why it all happened?"

"We had no breakfast and van started . . ." Then it dawned on him what Moonbay was going to attempt. He looked around and saw what she needed. "He'll kill you if he finds out, and I'll say if he goes for me."

"You dare, well, tell Thomas and Jeni what happened and I'll get to work." Moonbay went out of the room and looked around she soon found what she was looking for: a papaya, a knife and some string.

"Listen up you two, this is one of the stupidest things Van has done and the one of the funniest. This happened just after Red River, we were trying to escape the Imperial Army and we had to go through the Isolina Mountains to do so. We were in a hurry so we didn't have any breakfast, so really what happened was our fault, Well we were in the mountains but then Van started Hallucinating; he was so hungry he was seeing flying papayas. We all know they don't exist but Van tried to grab it and couldn't, he thought it was flying away so he ran after it. We lost him for a day. There was a run in with bandits but we all got out alright, except Van who had his pride severely dented."

Jeni and Thomas were trying hard to stifle their laughter, and Fiona looked worried. Moonbay came in and smiled. "Strung it up over him, so when he wakes up . . ." but she never got to finish. There was a loud crash as Van tried to grab the papaya in his sleep, and subsequently woke up. His head hit the ceiling and he fell back onto the bed tangled in the string Moonbay had used and covered in bits of papaya. Fiona rushed in and cried: "Van, are you ok?"

"What happened?" he replied dazed.

"Moonbay played a joke on you." said Thomas, who was quickly regretting those words as Moonbay threw some of the papaya into his face.

"Hey," he spluttered.

Van threw some at Moonbay who threw some back but it hit Fiona, soon there was papaya flying everywhere but it was still quiet, Irvine was avoiding the battle and then he heard voices from outside.

"Quiet." he said, turning the lights off, it was just a patrol, the voices past and Irvine turned the lights back on, only to be hit by three pieces at once. The only person not to have been hit was Jeni; she was looking out of the window, which was splattered all over. "It's nearly dawn." she said quietly.

"Clean up time." said Thomas, "Dunno how the doctors would react if they saw the mess."

They all wiped the papaya from the walls and each other as best they could. Then they replaced the bedding and slipped back to bed. The doctors had no idea of what had gone on in the night.

Authors note: Sorry to all you Van fans out there but I could not resist mentioning The Flying Papaya Incident, (as I and maybe others call it). I am not anti Van, or anti most other characters: (Prozen, Hiltz and Marcus being the exceptions). Ok, I've got 3 chapters left then the sequel comes out. Then I'm concentrating on some Yu-Gi-Oh fics for a while but I've got another zoids plot and story waiting to be written. Also I now have a name for my evil guy in the sequel but I'm not saying what it is.


	14. Normality

Jeni returned to the base hospital after having to explain everything that had happened to her to an old man, Dr D had been nice and an eager listener, but he was insane. Then again, Thomas had warned her about other people in the base, and said Dr D was a better bet. Now she had to have a full medical examination. When she saw Fiona was there she relaxed a bit.

"Could you sit here next to Fiona?" said a nurse; "The doctor will be here shortly."

She left the room and shut the door.

"You done this before?" Jeni asked Fiona

"Once, but it's alright, I feel like a toy though, with the doctor poking me and prodding me, it can be annoying. But Doctor Jennings is ok, she explains what she is about to do."

Just then Doctor Jennings came in. "Right so if I have a look at Jeni first, that is your name?"

"Yes." came Jeni's nervous reply.

"Just come in here and we'll do a few tests.

The tests were quite simple to understand. There was: an eye test, hearing test, reflex testing and then a blood sample was taken.

Afterwards Jeni was allowed to have a lie down while some pads were connected to her head, "These will measure you thought patterns, they shouldn't hurt."

The doctor left the room and did the same tests on Fiona. Then Fiona came in and did the same as Jeni was doing. The doctor left them after turning the recording machines on. They talked for a while than the doctor came back in and said they could leave, "There were no problems and you cam share a room if you like. And you'll need this." said Doctor Jennings, handing Jeni an access card.

"Come on said Fiona, knowing the boys they'll be in the hanger, modifying their zoids." Jeni smiled and followed Fiona. When they got to the hanger it was deserted, but the zoids were there. "Kitchens," said Fiona, "come on." Again they were not there. They looked around the entire base with no luck until Jeni saw them outside a window. They appeared to be planning something. "There they are." Jeni said to Fiona. But before they could move Doctor Jennings found them. The girls watched as the doctor said something and judging by the looks on their faces they had a medical too.

"Shall we go and see them?" asked Fiona

"Why not?

The girls met Moonbay on their way and they asked her to come too.

"Sure, be fun to laugh at them all." she said.

When they got there Dr Jennings ushered them all into a separate room, it was the same one Jeni and Fiona had had their thought patterns measured in. The blind was pulled down but they could still hear what was going on after a while Van was lead in clutching his arm, "Argh, err, hi, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Waiting for you three." said Fiona.

Shortly afterwards Thomas and Irvine came through and their reactions were very similar. When they were let out Van said "I'm bored already, I think I'll go for a run in the Liger."

"Why not, I'll bring the Lightning Saix." added Irvine

"I'll join in too." said Thomas, "Beek should be able to keep up."

"I'll take Jeni and Fiona in the Gustav." said Moonbay

So it was agreed, they would leave at different times and meet up a mile away, then radio back to the base telling them that they would be gone for a while.

Afterwards Thomas said: "I wish I could have see Karl's face when we radioed back."

"Oh well, time for another adventure." yelled Van.


	15. Still Alive

Reice looked at Raven, Hiltz's attack had nearly killed him, now all she could do was wait for him to wake up. The house they were in was littered with bottles and bits of packaging from the medicine she was giving Raven. He looked so peaceful asleep, but she knew he may never wake up, it was breaking her heart. She wiped his face before going to make some lunch, she always made enough for two, just in case. When she came back into the bedroom, something was different. Raven was moving trying to wake up, he was also trying to say something, but his voice was too indistinct, he was very weak.

Two days later Raven was able to get out of bed, though something seemed to be upsetting Reice.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, "Is it something to do with Specula."

She nodded, Specula had gone during the previous night, and Reice was obviously upset about it. Shadow looked out of the window at something moving on the horizon. A small convoy of zoids was going past then the zoids began acting strangely, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the convoy, He had to admit it was a funny sight, if he was not mistaken it was the Guardian Force, but what was making the zoids act that way, he looked up a bit and saw Specula, he handed the binoculars to Reice who laughed when she saw what was going on.

"Probably saying we're still alive." Then the zoids went back to normal and Specula came back. She looked at Reice and there was a connection between them as always, "Next time you go off, tell me please, I was worried."

She looked at Raven who was leaning against the wall; he looked tired, as she went to help him, the two organoids slipped out of the room, unnoticed by Reice. When she got close Raven pulled her against him and kissed her. She shut her eyes and let him, feeling his hands beginning to slide down her body.

Ok, the next one is the last one, so do read it, and thanks to those who read and enjoyed EVIL TWIN, I'll see you for the sequel.


	16. Wedding Bells and Bombshells

Fiona looked at her self in the mirror and smiled.

"Well Fiona, this is it. Just don't trip up while walking down the aisle." joked Moonbay.

Fiona laughed, and they waited for Jeni to come out of the dressing room. when she came out she didn't look too pleased. "Pink is not my colour."

"You look fine." said Moonbay.

Then someone knocked on the door, it was Thomas and Irvine: "You seen Van anywhere, cause we all ready out here, and he's just gone off somewhere."

"What the. . ." Jeni cried out as Zeke flew in with Van on his back.

"Too many people." said Van, "So it's plan B Fiona."

Fiona sighed and said "Sorry about this, but we're off." She climbed on Zeke, with some difficulty, and the organoid flew out the window.

"Thomas, who's gonna tell the distinguished guests that the Bride and Groom have eloped?" asked Irvine,

"Not me, I'm useless at that kind of thing."

"Any luck boys?" asked Dr D, who had just come up looking very worried.

"Sort of, but it's not good." said Thomas.

"The Bride and Groom have eloped." said Irvine.

"Oh dear this is not good." relied Dr D.

"And since these two aren't very good at speeches, I think you'd better tell the guests." said Moonbay.

Dr D looked terrified, but went off to break the news.

Two weeks later Van and Fiona came back, happily married, only to find most of the guests had waited for them so they could still have the reception.

"And you thought you could get away with it, didn't you." said Herman, who was the first person to see them.

"Should have known this would happen." said Van.

During the reception, it was noticed by some that Thomas and Jeni had disappeared about half way through. But later on they were back and they denied ever leaving except to use the bathroom.

Meanwhile in a village called Timora. A woman left the doctors and went back to her home. When she went in Specula and Shadow were waiting. She whispered something to them and they looked at her in horror. Then Raven came in. "What's wrong with them?" he asked looking at Reice.

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Then she whispered in his ear: "I'm pregnant."

"Ahhhh, aahhh."

He looked at the organoids and they knew, he didn't know a thing about children.

Authors note: This is it, the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as me and I will be back with my sequel. So read it, and I would like some more reviews please.

See ya round

zoidschick


End file.
